I need her
by AnnCoinpurse
Summary: LIZZIE BENNET DIARIES UNIVERSE! He was running down the streets, well past midnight. Leaves were scattered, the cold fall night stinging his skin. He was a maniac for being outside late fall without even a sweater. But people do stupid things when they're drunk... Or in love.
1. Prologue

He was running down the streets, well past midnight. Leaves were scattered, the cold fall night stinging his skin. He was a maniac for being outside late fall without even a sweater. But people do stupid things when they're drunk... Or in love.

_Prologue_

"Why am I here" Will thought. William Darcy was born into a corporate world of finance firms. His parents were CEOs of their own firms, and being their only male child, expected him to continue their legacy as the largest finance firm in all of San Francisco.

He was always there, wearing a three piece suit, in front of the board of directors, or mother and father's "friends" as he had been brought up to call them. His father's instructions were simple: don't say a word, Smile politely, and don't embarrass us. As if he could embarrass them anymore than how he had embarrassed himself. He prayed for the meeting to be over soon. As soon as the board left, he was sent down to the car to be brought straight home. He hated having to learn from his parents. Perfection was a requirement. Until that fateful day, he became free.

It was a year before Will was allowed to have his own company, which he had renamed to Pemberley Digital. He was finally free from the judging glares, the expectations of all the people in his parents' company. His grandfather had passed away, and leaving his fortune to his favorite grandson, along with his technology and media development company. Will had finally access to something he loved... digital media

Time progressed and his firm grew even more. A success at a ripened age, he was able to support his sister's dream as well as his. Well liked in his grandfather's business, compassion for his employees and security with their jobs, his company thrived well as his third year anniversary as the CEO came rolling by without any bumps through that road.

"Congratulations Will! Why don't you come with me and go house hunting?" Bing suddenly requested

"I am quite busy right now, why don't you go with Caroline?" he said

"Oh, Caroline's seen it, now she wants me to see it" his friend replied as he lounged on his black leather couch, playing with a steel ring paper weight. "and it wouldn't be as bad if I was with you"

Will gave a knowing grin, Bing may be dense, but he wasn't thick enough to endure staying with his sister in a town he's never been to, with only Caroline as his companion.

"Might as well, I wouldn't want to hear of your attempted suicide due to having an overdose of Caroline" he shook his head as he signed the last of the papers for the day.

"YES! Thanks so much, we leave as soon as your schedule can allow!" his friend practically yelled as he ran out the door. Darcy sighed.

But that was months ago. Now, everything has changed.

**A/N: SO OBSESSED WITH LBD RIGHT NOW. I DON'T MIND IF PEOPLE FLAME THIS, JUST TRYING IT OUT. THANKS FOR ALL THE LBD LOVE, THIS STORY ISNT FOR ME ANYWAY, IT FOR ALL THE P&P/LBD FANS!**


	2. Chapter one- Return to Netherfield

Chapter 1

As soon as Will had found George Wickham, he could have beaten the life out of him. He hated Wickham with all his heart, and only the thought of _her_ stopped him from doing so. When Wickham had finally told him where and who he had sold the video to, Darcy looked for them. He paid the company off, and the video was gone. Destroyed. Possibly with his chance with Lizzie Bennet as well.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Gigi asked him, as she paced about the room in front of him. He was on the couch, holding a glass of aged whiskey. His eyes were closed and his feet were on the coffee table. He wiped his forehead with his palm, down to his chin where a slight stubble had grown.

"I don't know" He said, downing the drink and standing up to refill his glass. Gigi stepped in front of him, grabbing the glass.

"Gigi, give it back." He sighed

"Only after you tell me what you plan on doing next" his sister persistently replied

"Nothing, there's nothing I _can_ do"

"NOTHING? YOU JUST BOUGHT OUT AN ENTIRE COMPANY FOR HER! HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT NOTHING?"

"She doesn't want to see me, we've established that relationship ages ago."

"That was months before! She could have changed her mind! You certainly have!"

"Even so, what good would it do?"

"William, when you saved me from George, I couldn't express my depth of gratitude towards you. And you're my brother. What more for someone like Lizzie, for you to save her sister, someone you barely know! She deserves to thank you. You deserve to be thanked" Gigi said, or rather forced upon him. He sighed. She was right, as per norm. But how would he see her again?

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket, as if by fate, Bing had texted.

_At Netherfield, going 2 NY w/ Jane. Expln 2 Caroline, owe u big tym. Leaving 2morrow, help sttle estate._

Of course, Gigi, being the pestering sister she is, read the text before he could even finish.

"You're going to Netherfield!?" she screamed at my ear

"Probably. If Bing really requires that I be there."

"And so he does." e

"If I do go, I would only be there to settle all the papers required. I may not have time to see them. Or her."

"What if I go?"

"No, Caroline would only ambush you. I'd rather go alone"

"When do you leave?"

"In about a week, When I'm sure Bing has settled in New York. I'll be there and back in 48 hours" he turned around and headed to his room. Making sure he texts his assistant to book a flight and clear his schedule in a week.

**A WEEK LATER**

"DARCY!" Caroline screamed, he flinched noticeably, as she ran up to him. Forcing herself between his arms.

"Hello Caroline, I was not expecting you here" he replied, stiffly, his arms barely hovering around her torso.

"What do I owe the pleasure" She said, gesturing the luggage towards the maids to be carried to the guest wing.

"No that's quite alright, I can bring it myself" He said as a woman was about to get his suitcase. She nodded politely and walked back to the entrance.

"I hope you make yourself at home" Caroline said, tossing her hair while she walked back inside. He looked around, the grounds seemed dull, yet the roses bloomed.

"Your roses grow lovelier each time I see it"

"Oh, Bing's roses? He tends them every day, when he can at least."

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

"Last time we spoke, he told me that he was going to some doctor's convention in New York"

_Terrific, he hasn't told his own sister_, He thought sarcastically.

"Why do you ask?" She inquired

"Caroline, I think you should sit down first" he said, holding the small of her back and directing her to sit to the nearest couch

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, you see, Bing told me to go here, to settle the estate papers-"

"And?" she interrupted

"Your brother has quit med school and is now with Jane Bennet in New York" he murmured

She stared at him. She looked like a deer caught by headlights. Her face was unreadable, until her lined lips slowly turned to a forced grin.

"That's wonderful!" she yelled with false over enthusiasm

"Caroli-" he started

"I hope he's doing fine with his move. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She nodded curtly and ran to the door, grabbing her blazer before running out, slamming the door behind her.

_Oh God, what mess is she going to start now?_

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys for all the positive feedback! For all the favorites and follows! YOU GUYS ROCK. ALSO LBD. DFTBA GUYS! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK LG ALLY FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW, I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, as you have requested. AND YOU GUYS SHOULD FOLLOW, though the maximum chapters for this story are 4 or 5. Please don't hesitate to PM or review me an idea! **

**Best wishes, me.**


End file.
